Taric/Strategy
Skill usage * If targets himself with , he'll be healed for 140%. Less selfishly, healing an ally will still heal for 100% of the amount, effectively healing for 200%. * You can use the active of when attempting to play an aggressive early game or to last hit multiple minions at once. * is also very useful in team fights. Use the area of effect on the squishy enemies so your AD carry can kill them faster due to the armor reduction. * Using the active on will remove the passive bonus armor it provides (but you retain the passive armor aura). Make sure not to use it when being ganked or chased, as the loss of armor will make you easier to kill. * can clear minion waves really fast with his and abilities. * Building ability power early game and maxing out can lead to extremely high single-spell burst and harass at level 9. ** However, this strategy has its drawbacks, as the damage from will not be substantial late game and requires Taric to be at very close range in order to deal the full damage. * should usually the enemy carry in a team fight so that they can be quickly killed by your team. is difficult to see, however, so if there is more than one potential target, it's up to you to determine which enemy to stun, usually by pinging them. When coupled with or another repositioning ability, this can provide a clear advantage in a team fight. * Use during pushes or team fights to boost the damage of your teammates, but be careful not to activate it too early, as it is highly visible, so enemy champions may disengage and wait out the 10 seconds. * Pairing and another pushing hero such as together can make a very effective pushing duo. * Due to his slow movement speed and lack of any real escape/chase mechanisms ( has a long cooldown and can be negated by such things as , or , , etc.), and are both respectable choices for Taric's summoner spells. * Early game, is relatively squishy. Stay clear of the enemy until you have taken and/or purchased survivability items. * used before or after another guaranteed stun/knockup will maximize the CC duration, allowing for a potential kill. * is a great roamer with his stun allowing his team to set up ganks and stun-locking a target if your ally has a stun. * can zone very well with his and by letting his lane partner farm while zoning the enemy off by sitting in the bushes at bottom lane. Build usage * A popular way to itemize is to stack auras, such as , ,or to synergize with his ability auras from and . * Itemizing with provides many buffs to his natural deficiencies. ** As base armor is already high thanks to his , is a good item to grab on him since his necessity to get close to use two of his abilities will often be the focus target in team fights. The magic resistance also helps him as his magic resistance is only average. * is a viable build path on Taric: the AP improves the effectiveness of his damage and healing skills, the mana regeneration and cooldown reduction allows him to use these skills much more often, the attack speed can be used to reduce the cooldown of and allows him to generate more mana from and, with the free bonus attack damage from , Taric can do quite a lot of damage with his melee attacks. *When playing as support, is useful to take both and , the first for getting gold and mana regen aura, and also a powerful slow that combine quite well with initiating a team fight, the latter for increased mana regen and magic resist, and his powerful active that is an equivalent and . **These two items are very useful to all support champions, but for they offer a bit more, due to his skillset (a stun, a heal and an aura armor) * Cooldown reduction items are very useful for , because your is one of the most useful auras for your team, granting a strong AD/AP bonus to your entire team on a relatively short cooldown. * It is possible to build as an AP caster/burst mage. He has strong AoE damage from and that can follow up a stun. ** Build mana regeneration and cooldown reduction to constantly use all of his abilities. Jungling Aside from his classic role as a support, is also a viable jungler. He is not very popular as a jungler and it may take your enemies(and allies) off-guard. * and let him keep both his mana and health high. * aura is useful for beginner junglers and people lacking jungle runes and its active speeds up his clear time. * is a great initiation for ganking followed by and . At later ranks with some CDR its cooldown is short enough to be used a second time during a single gank. * and how basic attacks reduce the cooldown on lessens his need for . * Starting items: , 5 OR , 5 * Skill progression: → → / → * Jungling order: → ( ) → →''' ''' ( ) → Gank * Alternative route: ( ) → → → ( ) → → Gank Recommended builds Countering * Be careful not to over-commit to early lane fights with , considering he is one of the few champions able to heal himself and stun the opponent. * has little resistance to long ranged harassment. Try to prevent him from replenishing his mana with autoattacks. * is naturally strong against physical damage and damage per second due to his passive armor bonus, but is often weak against magic damage bursts without building magic resist. * survivability with tanky items is incredible and he can usually absorb damage over extended periods of time from multiple champions in order to bait you into overextending or pursuing him into the jungle. Don't engage him without information on his allies' positions. ** When playing as a melee carry, targeting can usually result in your death if you run into the middle of his team or chase him through the jungle to kill him, as his armor aura and his innate ability to heal himself greatly makes him a difficult 1v1 kill. Also, when fighting him 1v1, consider that his melee attacks both restore mana and reduce the cooldown on his heal. It is possible for Taric to 1v1 indefinitely as long as he can outheal your damage and regain mana. Category:Champion strategies